


Podfic - Gluteus Maximus (Chash)

by gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads
Summary: Chash's summary:Wells convinces Clarke to join the gym with him because he says he needs a buddy. Bellamy, the hot guy who works at said gym, convinces Clarke to go to the Booty Doctor class because he says it must be seen to be believed, and Clarke uses the same tactic to convince Wells to go. She's not convinced it'll help with either her physical fitness or her mild crush on Bellamy, but whatever. It's probably worth checking out.





	Podfic - Gluteus Maximus (Chash)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gluteus Maximus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786756) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



> Dedicated to [Kae](http://thekae2.tumblr.com), because she listens to my podfics, which is rad, and she's rad.
> 
> I recorded this the day after Chash posted it because it is true perfection, but just now got around to editing it. Oops. Better late than never? 
> 
> This is one of the most fun fics I've had the pleasure of podficcing thus far. It is SO FUNNY. I hope I did the pure humor justice.
> 
> As usual, podfic requests are always welcome! Details and disclaimers about my inability to fill them all are [HERE](https://romansuzume.tumblr.com/post/176043341665/gingermaggiereads-podfic-requests-hey-all-im). 
> 
> Come hang out and talk about fic or podfic or bellarke or basically whatever on other social media!
> 
> Twitter- [@gingermaggiest](http://twitter.com/gingermaggiest)  
> Tumblr- [@romansuzume](http://romansuzume.tumblr.com)  
> Pillowfort- [@maggie](http://pillowfort.io/maggie)

[Click here to listen or download from Google Drive! ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lwgnol5SzxyfC-ZoVBwhvS7cXreLoz2I/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
